Two-dimensional (2D) layered metal dichalcogenides (LMDC) are a kind of new nanomaterial with potential applications in transistors, photodetectors, and electroluminescent devices. LMDC materials offer intrinsic ultra-thin body, high mobility, and adjustable bandgap for these applications. See, for example, Radisavljevic et al., “Single-layer MoS2 transistors,” Nature Nanotechnology, Volume 6, Issue 3, pp. 147-150 (2011).
LMDC materials, however, generally form bad electrical contacts with metals commonly used for source/drain electrodes. For instance, a sizeable Schottky barrier is produced with a LMDC and titanium, nickel, and platinum. See, for example, Das et al., “High Performance Multilayer MoS2 Transistors with Scandium Contacts,” Nano Letters, vol. 13, issue 1, pgs. 100-105 (January 2013). The application of LMDC materials in scaled devices has thus far been limited.
Accordingly, techniques for effectively implementing LMDC materials in device applications would be desirable.